


A game of Love and Politics

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy overhears a conversation. In his own house. About himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of Love and Politics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LdyBastet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/gifts).



"Do you think he'll be a problem?"

The voice coming from his son's room wasn't familiar, yet the identity of the speaker was lurking right behind Lucius' eyes.

"I don't know, yet. I mean, he does know what it's like."

That was Draco answering and Lucius was intrigued. He stepped carefully closer to the door. The two young men in there would think themselves alone - no one but Draco came to this part of the Manor often and his son often had friends over and... ah yes. That was the familiarity. Potter. His lover. Lucius still wasn't used to that boy in his house. But it was sound politics to let them be friendly; he'd once asked Draco to make friends with Potter and now he had - and more too. It may be a war later, but it was still a very good idea, politically.

"I know."

Potter again. And there was movement and the voices lowered. Lucius silently cast a spell to enhance the sounds coming from the room. It treated him to a bit more than he had wanted when sounds of kissing reached him. However, that had to be endured. He wanted to know what the two of them were talking about.

"Your father must have gone through all of this himself."

Still Potter, and now even more interesting. They were, apparently, talking about him, Lucius. This had to be investigated further.

"He did, I think. I mean, he married mother and all, but you know how it is."

"Yes. Severus. I admire them for that. Staying together, not even a war on different sides split them up. Honestly, Draco, do you think we could do that?"

A bit of silence gave Lucius time to take in the fact that Harry Potter had just said he admired him. He strongly suspected the boy liked Severus better - they were quite alike sometimes, even Lucius admitted that - but the words were there nonetheless. He strongly considered if he should re-evaluate a few of his views about the Potter boy.

"I think we could," Draco answered in there. "I wouldn't let you get away that easily, you know."

Potter's soft chuckle answered and then more kisses.

"Like I'd ever want to get away! I love you far too much for that."

"I love you too. More than anything."

Dedication. They had more going for them still than Lucius had anticipated. At first he'd taken this for a fling between two very different young men. Then he'd observed the dynamics between them and realised that this would be much more. He'd probably realised that before they did. Now they seemed to know and this kind of dedication was definitely new. It proved him right and he was starting to suspect that he things could have been worse had he not been right. At least his son had a protector now and one who was capable of killing if need be. Like he had for Severus.

"So we count on them - particularly Lucius - to be understanding because they relate."

That was Potter talking again. At least they seemed to have stopped kissing now, though their voices had changed and Lucius hoped they weren't going to just jump each other with youthful enthusiasm; he'd prefer to be somewhere else before they got that far. Even if he could only hear them.

"Yes," Draco said. "Besides, my family is close and we love each other dearly. My father will want me to be happy, just as much as mother does and she already seems to take to you."

"She does." Harry's voice was both confirming the statement and expressing a deep wonder about that fact. "She seems to like to mother me."

"Shh, of course she does. I'm sure she'd adopt any friend of mine who was decent enough."

Unloved. That boy hadn't known much love. So that was what Potter got from Draco, simple as that. Yes, his son knew how to love. That too was a good thing and if that was all it took to hold Potter then Draco probably had a good thing there. Again, Lucius was reminded of Severus.

"I'm just not used to that at all. And I'm not sure I'd want your father to have the same sort of attitude towards me!" There was an amused sort of horror in Potter's voice and Lucius in turn was amused that their sentiments towards each other seemed similar. "Of course, rather that than him skinning me alive..."

This time Draco was laughing and it was good to hear. His son had been through too much. Lucius could find it in his heart to tolerate Potter if he did this to Draco: made him happy, made him laugh, loved him, protected him. It was strange to be standing here, eavesdropping, and sensing it change perceptions that had been very set despite his tolerance of the couple in there.

"He wont skin you alive."

No, he wouldn't, that much was clear. After this, he might even have to make less of an effort to tolerate the black-haired menace in there. He was beginning to see a point in keeping him around. Besides, he could be used. No matter how happy Lucius was to realise that his son had found something he needed and which would last, he also realised that this meant that he had the saviour of the Wizarding world in the palm of his hand; Potter would be very, very useful and this little conversation had told Lucius just enough to get started with manoeuvring the boy in the right direction. His direction.

The kissing in there was getting intense again and they seemed to be forgetting their conversation. Lucius ended the spell he'd cast and carefully walked away again. They didn't hear him, but sounds growing increasingly louder followed him down the hall. He was grateful to have made his escape. Now to find Severus and make plans...


End file.
